


I’m Always Here, By Your Side

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: While Tony’s away on a business trip, Peter has a nightmare where he thinks he’s lost his dad. Cue protective parents making sure that their child knows that they’ll never leave him in a lifetime.





	I’m Always Here, By Your Side

Tony wrapped his arms around his husband and son as he said his final goodbye. He was going out of state for some business meetings, which he really hated at times because he spent so much time away from the people that he loved. 

“I’ll see you in 3 weeks.” Tony said as he hugged Steve and kissed him. 

“I’ll miss you.” Steve mumbled against his lips. 

“I’m gonna miss you too babe.” Tony replied as he pulled them both closer to his chest. Steve looped one of his arms around Tony while putting the other one around Peter. 

“Do you have to go?” Peter said as he wrapped his arms around his dad’s middle and hugged him tightly. 

Tony chuckled and hugged his son back and said, “yeah bud. But I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Peter looked up at his dad and pouted. He hated it when one of his parents went away for long periods of time. Whether it was for Avengers business or his dad’s company business, he always had a fear in the back of his mind that something would go wrong and he would lose one of them. Of course, Peter being Peter, hadn’t talked to his dad or pops about this because he didn’t want to worry them but the thought was always there whenever something like this would happen. He had lost enough people in his life and he didn’t want to lose his dad or his papa. He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost one or both of them. 

He shook his head, clearing out the thoughts before burying his face in his dad’s chest and enjoying the moment that they were sharing. They pulled away a couple of minutes later, knowing that if they stayed too long that Tony would miss his flight, which they didn’t want to happen.

“Bye babe, stay safe please. Love you.” Steve said as he pecked his husband’s cheek and the corner of his mouth. 

“Love you too and I will.” Tony replied with a kiss as well. 

“Bye kiddo. I love you and I’ll be back before you know it.” He said as he ruffled his son’s hair. 

“I love you too dad.” Peter said as he watched his dad walk towards the plane before turning around and waving at them one last time. 

They waved back and stayed there until Tony’s flight took off before getting in the car and driving home. Peter fell asleep in the car before they arrived. When they did, Steve scooped his son in his arms, walked up the stairs to his room and set him down in his bed. He was glad that they had eaten before going to the airport since it was so late when they got back. Steve changed his clothes before climbing into bed next to his son and falling asleep. 

-1 week later in the middle of the night-

“Dad? Dad? Where are you? Can you hear me?” Peter said as he searched for Tony. 

Nothing, not a sound was heard in the air and Peter’s heart rate sped up. He looked around the damaged town. Buildings were broken down, trees burnt, and cracks in the pavement. He looked all around the places he could, screaming Tony’s name at the top of his lungs as he frantically searched for his dad everywhere. 

“Dad please tell me where you are? Please. Please I need you. Tell me where are you? Please.” Peter said as he cried. 

Peter kept walking further until something hit his foot and he stopped. He looked down to see what he had bumped into and froze. 

‘No, no, no, no, no. It couldn’t be.’ Peter chanted in his head. 

“Dad, dad, no, no. You gotta wake up.” Peter said as he crouched down to where Tony’s body laid on the ground, bruised and battered. 

“Dad? Daddy? Dad? Dad come on, you gotta wake. Please dad please.” Peter sobbed and clutched Tony’s still body to his chest. 

“Wake up, please. I need you daddy. I need you and I love you. Please don’t go. Don’t go.” Peter sobbed.

“DAD NO! DON’T GO!” Peter screamed awake and sat on the bed. 

Steve startled awake at the sound of his son’s scream and quickly sat up. He turned on the side lamp and quickly faced his son and gathered him in his arms. 

“Pete, bud. What’s wrong kiddo?” Steve asked. 

Peter whined before looking over to his dad’s side and sobbed loudly when he didn’t see that Tony was there. 

“Hey, shh. You’re okay bud. What’s wrong? You gotta tell me?” Steve said gently. 

“W-where’s dad? Where is h-he? W-why isn’t he h-h-here?” Peter hiccuped as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Pete, bud. Tony left to attend some meetings out of state buddy. Remember he told us.” Steve said as he rubbed his hand up and down his son’s back and carded the other through his son’s hair. 

“N-no, n-no, you’re l-lying. Dad’s in t-trouble. Papa w-we h-have to save h-him. We h-have t-to s-save him.” Peter said frantically as he tried to get out of Steve’s hold and Steve tightened his arms around his son.

“Hey, hey buddy listen. I promise you that dad’s fine yeah. He’s absolutely fine. He’s okay. Nothing’s wrong bud. Dad’s fine.” Steve said. 

“No, y-you’re l-lying. I w-want m-my dad. I want h-him.” Peter cried.

“Alright, alright. Let’s call him yeah.” Steve said as he tried reassuring his son. Peter nodded his head quickly and clung tighter onto Steve. 

“Jarvis, call Tony please.” Steve said to the A.I. 

“Yes Captain. Calling Sir.” Jarvis said as he dialed Tony’s number. 

Tony picked up the call and asked, “Steve? It’s a bit late for a call isn’t it. Is everything okay?” 

“Tony, Peter had a nightmare and a really bad one. Can you please tell him that you’re okay?” Steve said. 

“Pete, kiddo. Can you hear me?” Tony said worriedly. 

Peter whined at the sound of his dad’s voice. “Dad? Dad? Are you okay? Where are you? You’re hurt. I’m gonna come save you.” Peter said as he frantically got up. 

“Hey, hey woah buddy. Calm down kiddo. I’m okay bud. I promise. I’m not hurt. I’m okay.” Tony said. 

“No, no th-they h-hurt y-you. Wh-where are y-you? I’ll c-come s-save you.” Peter hiccuped out. 

“Steve I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Hey bud, I’m okay yeah. I’m perfectly fine, I promise. I’m coming home okay kiddo. I’ll be home before you know it.” Tony said. 

“Tony how are you-“ Steve started to question before he was cut off. 

“I’m taking the suit.” Tony said with a tone that Steve recognized was his tone for that nothing was going to stop him from coming home.

Steve made a sound in agreement and nodded. He hugged his son tighter, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words all while Peter cried for Tony. 

————

Tony arrived in a matter of time. He quickly dissembled the suit and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Steve? Peter?” He called out. He reached his room and opened the room to see his husband rocking their son in his arms. He walked in quietly and quickly. 

“Babe. Pete.” He said again as he walked over to where they were. Steve’s head snapped up at the sound of their name and met Tony’s eyes. 

“Tony.” Steve said with a sigh of relief. 

Tony gave a light peck to Steve’s lips and quickly sat down next to him on the bed and carded a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Pete, buddy. It’s dad. Can you look at me bud.” Tony said with a gentle voice. 

Peter head snapped up at the sound of his dad’s voice and he blinked his eyes to get rid of the tears clouding his vision. He shakily reached out a hand and put it on Tony’s cheek. Tony took his own hand and put it over Peter’s, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb to tell him that he was there and that he was okay. 

Peter let out a sob before getting out of Steve’s hold and jumping into Tony’s arms. Tony looped his arms around his son’s shaking frame and began to calm him down. Steve adjusted himself so he could loop his arms around both of them. 

“Shh, it’s alright bud. I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re all okay. I’m right here kiddo. It’s alright.” Tony spoke to his son softly.

Peter continued to cry, not believing that his dad was here. The nightmare he had still in the back of his mind. He squeezed his dad tighter while tears fell down his face. 

“Shh, you’re okay. I’m okay. I’m right here with you. I’m not leaving you bud. I’m right here. It’s okay kiddo. We’re okay.” Tony said as he reassured his son. 

Peter let out a hiccup as he listened to everything his dad was telling him. Tony maneuvered himself so he lying against the headboard. He and Steve got under the covers and pulled them over Peter. They both gently ran their hands up and down his back and through his hair. Peter started to calm down and he listened to his dad’s heartbeat knowing that he was with him. He sniffled a bit before burying himself farther into his dad’s hold. Tony laid down and turned so Peter was in between the both of them. Steve snuggled even closer to his son and wrapped his arm around the both of them. They both rubbed his back and whispered reassurances telling him that “everything was okay”, “they were alright” and that “they loved him.” 

Peter listened to each and every word his parents were saying. He sniffled one more time before burying his face farther into Tony’s embrace, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Steve and Tony both planted a kiss to his head before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep. He knew that his parents were always going to be here for him no matter how tough times got.


End file.
